Broken Dreams
by GenkiUke
Summary: Kyuubi and Naruto are lovers even brothers. When two Nimals show up in their lives do the brothers have the strength to fight for what they love? Then something bad happens when Naruto gets sick w/ an unknown desase sp? .SASUNARU,ITAKYU,KYUUNARU, ITANARU
1. If

Broken Dreams

By Genkiuke

Sasuke sat down, his ears pressed to his head. Itachi was in the other room curled up in a ball in the same condition. Both had just lost the love of there lives and the only hope they had of becoming normal.

______________________________________________________

3 years ago

Naruto sat down on the couch. Kyuubi had been gone for a couple of hours now and Naruto was getting scared. He was curled up in a ball watching Will & Grace and eating popcorn and 3 boxes of Popsicles.

"oh Jackie your so funny." Will said making a girl motion with his hand, obviously making fun of Jack.

"come on Will just fuck him. You live with him for gods sake. You know you want to." Naruto yelled at the Tv. He knew they wouldn't he had seen the entire show multiple times.

The front door slammed shut and Naruto felt the house shake. Kyuubi walked in and said, "give me a Popsicle little bro."

"it didn't work?"

"the assholes told me that they would never allow gay marriage in this town. And what's even worse, I ran into a Nimal." Kyuubi said.

"what did it say?" Naruto asked. Nimals are part animal part human creatures. Kyuubi and Naruto are not Nimals but they can seem to communicate with them. The brothers are also gay…if you haven't figured that out yet.

"uoy snamuh era lla eht emas." Kyuubi quoted the Nimal he ran into.

"what did he mean by that?"

"I'm not sure. 'you humans are all the same.' it doesn't make any sense." Kyuubi sighed grabbing another Popsicle.

"I'm tired Kyuubi and I really got scared while you were gone." Naruto leaned over to his brothers face and licked his Popsicle. Kyuubi got jittery and pulled Naruto roughly down on his lap.

"oh Kyuubi are you getting horny already?" Naruto asked. The two kissed roughly. Their tongues entwined and they opened to breath, but never let their tongues unhook.

Then the door flew open and a black haired boy fell onto the floor. The brothers stopped and looked at who was on the floor.

"oh my god is that a-" Naruto sat up and looked at the boy on the floor.

"Nimal." Kyuubi finished for Naruto.

The boy had dark black hair. His ears were cat like with white tips, his tail was just the same.

The two looked at each other than at him.

"help." the boy said groaning. Kyuubi and Naruto jumped to his side.


	2. They

Ok I got the Nimal idea from a friend who is getting her book published. She had the nimals part animal and part human also so instead of calling them neko like everyone else I wanted to do something different.

WARNING!!!! This chapter will lead to future lemons!

_____________________________________________________________________

Kyuubi checked the Nimals pulse. Normal. Naruto turned him onto his back and pulled his body into his lap.

"Kyuubi what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"take him to the guest room. The one for the Nimals." Kyuubi said going to get bandages for the cuts and bruises on the boys arms. Naruto carried him to the bed.

The boys breathing was normal and he looked like he was dreaming.

"he's cute."

"don't you dare." Kyuubi said. Naruto blushed. Kyuubi took off the boys torn shirt and started dressing his wounds. Naruto sat back and watched him, for he had never been taught how to bandage up wounds. Naruto soon got destracted by the way Kyuubi wrapped his arms around the boy to move the bandages around him. Naruto gulped.

Then the Nimals eyes snapped open and he pounced on Naruto, snarling and diging his claws into Naruto's shoulders.

"AAHHHHHHH!!!" Naruto screamed in pain.

Kyuubi jumped up and kicked the boy away from Naruto, but he took some of Naruto with him because his nails were dig deep into Naruto's skin. Kyuubi stood in front of his little brother and growled.

"ohw era uoy dna erehw ma I?" the Nimal boy said, still in an attacking position.

"I'm Kyuubi Uzumaki and this is my brother Naruto Uzumaki. We are not Nimals but we help them. You will speak English in this house."

"on." it refused.

If you haven't noticed by now the Nimal langue is actually quite simple. For example if I were to say, "I want a cheeseburger with miso pork ramen!" the Nimals would say it like this. "I tnaw a regrubeseehc htiw osim krop nemar!"

Now it may be easier to see what they are saying.

"you're going to listen to me or we'll send you back outside in the rain!" Kyuubi yelled. Naruto held his shoulders where chunks of his skin were missing.

"name." Naruto whimpered.

"Sasuke." the nimal said.

"so you can speak English?" Kyuubi asked. It nodded. "Sasuke why did you hurt my little brother?"

"I got scared. I was being chased by something. It was scary." Sasuke cried. "my brother is hurt really bad and I came looking for the people known to help Nimals even though they have been treated really badly."

"that's us for sure." Naruto said sarcastically, considering his shoulders felt like they had been torn out. Naruto coughed a couple times then went downstairs looking for something to eat.

Kyuubi stood in front of Sasuke, both staring at each other intensely.

"take me to your brother and you both will stay here till your fully recovered." Kyuubi ordered. Sasuke nodded and ran out of the house with a red haired Kyuubi running closely behind.

________________________________________________________

Itachi was sitting on a torn blanket and under a triangle shaped metal covering his cold, dyeing body.

"Sasuke where are you? Why is it taking so long?" Itachi moaned. And as if his prays were being answered his little brother ran right by, yelling Itachi's name. Then he walked backwards and knelt down next to his badly wounded brother.

"ichati I dnuof eht lamin sroivas." Sasuke giggled. Kyuubi looked at the condition that Itachi was in and picked him up.

"wow you must be realkly strong if you can pick up nii-san so easily." Sasuke smiled. Kyuubi made it look easy but man Itachi really was one heavy guy. Itachi looked at Kyuubi and smiled.

"thank you so much. I knew you could help me once again Kyuubi." Itachi said before passing out. Kyuubi ran home faster than before with Sasuke following behind this time.

Naruto was asleep in a little bal on one end of the couch when they got home.

"Sasuke why don't you go find a blanket and cuddle up next to Naruto. You'll keep each other warmer than before." Kyuubi ordered. Sasuke smirked and laid with Naruto slowly wrapping his arms around the blonde humans waist.

Kyuubi was upstairs in the same room he had tried to bandage up Sasuke. Itachi was out cold, but he was breathing normally and his heart and pulse were doing just fine. Kyuubi sat close to the bed, mesmerized by the Nimals looks. Kyuubi shoke the thought of his head and tried to pay attention to the health of it, but couldn't help think about what the Nimal said before it passed out.

'_thank you so much. I knew you could help me once again Kyuubi.' _

Kyuubi wondered how this Nimal had known him, or what did Kyuubi do to help this guy before? Then Itachi squirmed into a different position. A curled ball. Kyuubi thought is was the cutest thing.

__________________________________________

"Sasuke that hurts." Naruto moaned. Sasuke was sucking on the almost dry blood on Naruto's shoulders.

"I'm sorry I hurt you blonde one." Sasuke said licking the wounds once again.

"stop." Naruto cried.

"lay down and go back to sleep and I will." Sasuke said. Naruto notice the tone in his voice and did what he was told. Naruto was out like a light in less than 5 minutes.


End file.
